Narberal Gamma
Narberal Gamma is a doppelgänger battle maid and member of the “Pleiades Six Stars” the battle maid squad that served the Jaldabaoth Faction. Appearence Narberal Gamma is described as an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of the Ice Queen. She wears a white bonnet in place of a helmet, and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform. Being a battle mage, her weapon of choice is a golden staff plated in silver. Narberal’s human form is gained through her Doppelgänger’s transformation skill. Personality Narberal views humans as nothing more than low-class creatures. Though she does not particularly enjoy killing humans, she will not hesitate to do so if there’s no reason to let them live. This nature makes her one of the two, along with Solution Epsilon, “extremely dangerous” Pleiades. Like the other Pleiades, she is very loyal to Jaldabaoth, and will do anything for him, even if it costs her life. She considers upsetting him a sin and will kill anyone (That is not of the Jaldabaoth Faction) in cold blood. History Chronology The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc Final Arc Powers & Abilities Electricity Magic: The highest leveled member of the Pleiades, Narberal is a mana based magic caster who specializes in Electricity-type damage dealing magic, though she is capable of some support spells as well. *'Dimensional Move': A 3rd tier spell, but to magic casters, it is an escape spell used to put distance between themselves and their adversaries. Narberal could only use this spell on herself. *'Electrosphere': A spell where Narberal creates two spheres of lightning. Although Narberal herself hasn’t demonstrated this, the move is still capable of deflecting and absorbing other electric/lightning-type moves. *'Fly': A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. Unlike Lupusregina, Narberal is able to lift up multiple people with this spell, for an elongated period of time. *'Fox Sleep': The ability to cause illusionary damage to a target at the specific place where the target tried to damage the user. *'Invisibility': A spell that temporarily renders the caster invisible or undetectable to conventional vision. *'Lightning': A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning from the tip of the caster's finger. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor. *'Teleportation': A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. *'Dragon Lightning': A spell that shoots white lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon from the tip of the caster's finger. As with Lightning, its effective against targets wearing metal armor. Ironically, most Dragons resist this move. However, it can be buffed with support spells to work on them. *'Chain Dragon Lightning': A spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. Unlike Dragon Lightning, it is able to affect Dragons, without needing to be buffed with support spells. This move was enough to be able to cancel out a Black Hole-type move. Trivia *Like many other characters, she also suffers from the 8th Grader Syndrome, Chuunibyou. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Females Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Maids Category:Antagonists Category:SS